Humiliation
by TheWeatherOutside
Summary: The first time Gordon met Lady Penelope it did not go according to plan. (Day 25 of Whumptober 2019 - Humiliation)


_So this story is set right after the boys all move to Tracy Island but before International Rescue is all set up (although IR is in the works!) Gordon and Penelope are about 10 y/o, although I did try to leave that open to interpretation!_

* * *

Gordon pushed himself off the wall and glided through the water as he began his next lap across the pool. He didn't think that he would ever get used to this pool, no matter how many times he swam in it. It was massive and he loved the way the sun shone down on his back as he soared through the water.

He swam several more laps until his body began to feel tired, and instead he decided to float face-up in the water for a bit.

The weather was also something he didn't think he could get enough of. It was a vast change from the weather in Kansas and now he was here he didn't think he ever wanted to go back to the mainland.

He wasn't sure how long he had been in the water. The sun was warm on his face and he felt sleepy and relaxed as he closed his eyes.

However, after some time he had the feeling that someone was watching him, and he opened his eyes to find the upside down figure of someone he didn't recognise at the side of the pool.

Gordon flipped himself over onto his stomach so that the person was the right way up, and realised that it was a girl about his age.

Although she was right by the edge of the pool, she apparently didn't expect to be caught watching him, as when Gordon laid his eyes on her she began to fidget and look away at something else.

"Who are you?" Gordon asked. There weren't a lot of visitors that came to the island, so clearly this girl was here for a reason.

The girl stopped pretending to act like she was fixated on something else and turned back to Gordon.

"Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward," she said proudly as she clasped her hands behind her back.

Gordon's eyes widened at the familiarity of the name. He had completely forgotten that his dad had mentioned how Penelope and her father were coming to visit the island today. Jeff wanted all of his boys to be ready and presentable by the time that they came, and instead Gordon had been swimming in the pool all morning.

He quickly scrambled out of the pool, but in his haste he splashed a lot of water over the side of the pool and as he made his way over to Penelope he slipped on the water and fell straight on his butt.

He heard giggling coming from above him, and he lifted his head to find Penelope standing over him, one hand over her mouth as she tried and failed to keep in the laughs.

Gordon could feel his cheeks heat up and he cast his gaze down in embarrassment. A moment later there was a hand in front of his face, and reluctantly he grasped onto it and pulled himself up.

Once he was standing he didn't know what to do from there. He couldn't make eye contact with the girl in front of him and so he just looked down at his feet.

The silence was becoming too awkward, though, and Gordon felt the need to say something, to _do_ something.

He had never met a Lady before, he didn't know how he was supposed to act around them. He realised he hadn't even introduced himself, Penelope probably thought he was so rude!

He panicked, and in his panic he did the only thing he could think of- he _bowed._

"Um, I'm Gordon. Gordon Tracy."

He stood up straight when he heard laughing again, and this time he couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at how Penelope kept making fun of his actions. At least he was trying!

"I know who you are," Penelope finally said after her giggles died down a bit, but she was still grinning widely. "I've met your brothers already, so it was only a process of elimination."

Of course she had. Gordon could bet that his brother's knew _exactly_ how to act around her and none of them had embarrassed themselves.

"Uh, what did you think of them?" Gordon could at least hope that one of them had tripped over or something in front of her. Maybe John, he could be really clumsy.

"I like John."

There went that hope.

"John's boring!" Gordon threw his arms into the air. Of all the people to like, why John?

Penelope tilted her head slightly at that, seeming amused. "He seems smart."

"Smart? Being smart isn't cool. What about being funny?"

"Funny?" Penelope hands were behind her back again, an eyebrow raised and a hint of a smile on her face.

"I made you laugh, didn't I?" Gordon tried to make light of the situation, his attempt at crawling out of the pit of despair he'd dug for himself. He was pleased when Penelope laughed again, and this time he wanted her to.

They both went quiet again and Gordon looked at Penelope properly for the first time.

She had long, blonde hair that flowed past her shoulders and blew in the wind that swept over the island. Her eyes were a deep blue, just like the ocean that Gordon loved so much.

Gordon then realised that he was staring and the silence grew awkward again. Gordon tried to break the silence with the first thing he could think of.

"You're pretty."

His eyes widened as his mind caught up with his mouth and he realised what he'd said.

Penelope seemed stunned for a moment as well before another giggle threatened to leave her lips. Gordon's cheeks were burning and he was a split second away from jumping back in the pool and sinking under the water until she left.

Thankfully, he was saved by the loud voice that came from inside the house.

"Penelope!"

A moment later a man that Gordon vaguely remembered seeing before stepped out of the kitchen and onto the patio. Penelope spun around at the presence of the man, and Gordon realised that he was her father.

"What did I say about wandering off?"

"Sorry, father."

Penelope turned back to Gordon and gave him a smile.

"Goodbye, _Gordon Tracy_."

She waved at him before running over to her father. Gordon watched her go, and just before she was out of his sight she turned to give him one last look. Then she was gone, and Gordon could have died right there.


End file.
